Three Plus Two's A Crowd
by Iced Blueberry Tea
Summary: When Black Order, The Noahs and Kanda Yuu, two rock bands and a soloist under the D. Gray-Man label, go on a label tour, they didn't expect Cupid's helpers to come along as well. Yes, that means Yuukan & Andy :D Yullen, LUCKY, some Rhonali.
1. Prologue

**Syaoran: **Yes, yes, it's me with a new fic :D I should NOT be doing this, not with my reputation for never completing my stories (most of the time), but oh, I just couldn't resist! T-T My precious Yuukan & Andy are here again, just several years older—they're about eleven, twelve years old in this story; I mean, have you heard of five-year-olds headbanging to rock? Yeah, whole point.

Jasdebi are in the story too, after much much much pestering from Jasdero, who's currently practically glued onto my back in happiness.

**Jasdero: **Dero's always wanted to be a rockstar! Hii!

**Syaoran: **…Right. Debitto, of course, remembers that he has a reputation as an annoying, vulgar, scarily childish Noah to upkeep, though I can see from his face he'd be whooping if I weren't here.

**Debitto: **You— you shut up! –blushes-

**These are the ages of the characters (whom ages I know or want to put as, of course) in the fic:**

**Allen – 17**

**Rinali – 18**

**Lavi – 20**

**Kanda – 20**

**Jasdebi – 19**

**Rhode – 20-ish, near Tyki's age I guess**

**Tyki - 25**

Oh, and Rinali's somewhat less nice than she always is. You know, like, she doesn't like to shout at the guys or anything like that. Well, that's gonna change here. & OF COURSE, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE BOY X BOY ACTION, STAY FARRRR AWAY FROM THIS HERE FIC BECAUSE THERE'S GONNA BE PLENTY LATER ON. (& a teensy bit of shoujo ai for Rhode & Rinali's sake.)

**Disclaimer: If I owned D. Gray-Man… yepp, you guessed it, yaoi would be perfectly canon here. xD**

* * *

**T h r e e . ( A nd . T w o ) ' s . A . C r o w d .**

**C h a p t e r . O n e – P r o l o g u e .**

In an apartment, two adults-to-be were childishly playing video games on their plasma LCD TV, completely oblivious to the sound of the phone ringing.

"Jeez, guys, can't you listen to your surroundings for once?" Their female companion ran across the room to pick up the phone.

Allen Walker and Lavi blinked at each other over their game controllers.

"Did you hear the phone ringing?" Allen asked.

"Nah, but then again, you know how perceptive old Rinali is when it comes to that sort of thing," Lavi shrugged.

"Right. Must be what they call women's intuition," Allen considered. "Hey! That's cheating!" He pounded furiously on his controller.

"Gotta cheat if you wanna win," Lavi grinned, tongue sticking out. "You of all people should know that, Moyashi-chan!"

"Stop calling me what that stick-up-the-ass Kanda calls me! I have a _name_, dammit!"

Both struggled with their game for a moment, then Allen shoved his controller down as the screen displayed "GAME OVER".

"Whatever," he said, amid Lavi's victory whooping. "Who d'you think's calling?"

"I'd bet you the popularity of Black Order it's Komui," the redhead grinned. "We're getting pretty hot, yo. Our last album lasted weeks at the top of the charts, good going huh?"

"Not bad, considering it's our second album," Allen agreed, smiling. "Lucky we've got Rinali. She's got a great voice _and _she's a pro bassist."

"Come off it, you just want to look modest," Lavi accused, poking the younger guitarist on the nose.

Allen aimed a punch at Lavi but he dodged, laughing.

"Okay, I'll admit that I think my guitar skills are pretty good," he admitted. "But hey, Rinali's even got band experience."

"So have I," Lavi snorted. "Okay, it was just a garage band," he added with a shrug at Allen's disbelieving stare.

Rinali Li appeared behind them and plopped down on the floor with the cordless phone to her ear. "Yes nii-san. No, we'll be fine. Seriously! I'll whack them if they don't agree. Yeah. Bye." She sounded exasperated, and the boys didn't wonder why.

"Toldja," Lavi whispered to Allen.

"Nii-san's got news about our tour next month," Rinali said, snapping the extension shut. "We're not the only band on the tour."

"What?" Lavi and Allen looked stricken. "Why?"

"My ex-band, The Noahs, released their last album just a bit after our last and they've also just signed under our D. Gray-Man music label," the Chinese girl explained, "so DG-M decided to make it a label tour."

"Aw _man_," groaned Lavi. Then he perked up in surprise. "Wait, what? The Noahs was your ex-band?"

Rinali nodded, but her face twitched slightly. "Yeah. I was the ex-bassist. Their vocalist Rhode Camelot didn't take on bass for nothing."

"I haven't heard much about The Noahs," Allen admitted. "Aren't they like, all Gothic and dark and stuff? Is that why you left them?"

"No, they're pretty flexible and I don't mind wearing freaky makeup like Jasdebi do," Rinali smiled. "I left because I felt kind of like the odd one out, though we were all really close. I had some… personal problems with Rhode."

Something in Rinali's tone warned them to shut their traps, so Allen hastily said, "Uh, well, if it's only Black Order and The Noahs, then there isn't much of a problem, why wouldn't we agr—"

"Kanda's on the tour too," Rinali snapped, as if resentful that she shouldn't be the only one having problems with a labelmate.

Allen completely forgot what he intended to say. "WHAT? K-Kanda… _Yuu?_"

"Of course. It's a label tour," the Chinese girl huffed.

"But he's under Exorcist Records!" Allen sputtered.

"Hello, so're we," Rinali said flatly. "He's our soloist labelmate in both DG-M and Exorcist Records."

"Heeey, cool! I haven't seen Yuu-chan in forever!" Lavi beamed.

"I don't _want _to see Yuu-chan in forever," Allen retorted darkly. "He acts and talks to me like I'm an annoying kid!"

Rinali smiled pityingly while Lavi snickered. "Kanda doesn't much like you so he finds a way to insult you, and it so happens you've got a rather cutesy kind of look," she said.

"I'm not cutesy!"

"Yeah right. You should hear the fans sometime. 'OMG, there's Allen! Isn't he just the sweetest thing with a guitar? KYAA!' "

"Your imitation of the fangirls always never fails to scare me, Lavi."

Allen scowled, though it came off more as a petulant pout despite his supposedly mature age. "Hmph. I still think Kanda's an asshole."

"Oh, you don't say," the redhead beside him tutted. "Yuu's not an uke."

"A what?"

Rinali looked scandalized. "Lavi! You can't teach him that yet!"

"Yet? _Yet? _Rinali, the guy's _seventeen_," Lavi said in disbelief. "He's not _seven_."

"Yeah! I'm not a kid! C'mon, Rinali!" Allen pleaded.

"I daresay you're not a child anymore, Allen, but—" Rinali began.

"He can handle it, Rinali," Lavi assured her. "Trust me."

Rinali exhaled sharply. "Oh, fine! But mind, Lavi, you're held responsible if anything goes wrong with poor Allen!"

Lavi grinned wickedly. "Aren't I always? Okay, Moya—"

"ALLEN!"

"—shi, here's the deal. There's this amazing thing called yaoi."

"Ya-whoa _what_?"

"Yaoi. To put it simply, male homosexuality."

"Male homo—WHAT."

"Jeez, stop repeating after me with that 'What?' like some broken-record parrot. Yaoi is male homosexuality. Girls all over the world are in love with it. That's how fanservice comes about."

Allen's eyes widened. "Fanservice? You mean like when you kiss my cheek onstage like some fag?"

"Don't put it so crudely," Lavi shook his head. "Yeah. An uke is the bottom, the girl, the submissive in a gay relationship. A seme is the top, the guy and the dominator."

"Ew. Why are you telling me this?"

"So that you'll loosen up to fanservice better, idiot!" Lavi pinched his cheek in exasperation. "And so that you won't go 'What's that?' again when Rinali and me use the terms."

"Oh." Allen blushed. "Hehe."

Lavi rolled his eyes while Rinali chuckled at the expression on Allen's face. Then the drummer (Lavi) looked at Rinali. "Hey, Rin? Could you like, tell us who the members of The Noahs are? In detail?"

"Fine. The vocalist and bassist is Rhode Camelot. She looks pretty young but she's actually about Tyki's age, and Tyki's the oldest. She always wears Gothic Lolita, it's her trademark. The two guitarists are twins (though they look nothing alike, ahem) who call themselves Jasdebi, but individually the blonde one is Jasdero and the black's Debitto. They're both very into visual kei, and though they're nineteen now they act like ten. I used to have to 'babysit' them when I was in The Noahs. Then there's the drummer, Tyki Mikk. He's the oldest and to put it simply he is extremely gorgeous, but I'll leave you to see him for yourself. He's a chain-smoker and an alcoholic, unfortunately."

Rinali stopped and both boys were staring at her with their mouths open.

"W-whoa," they both said in unison.

"They sound… interesting," Lavi said uncertainly, looking at Allen.

"This _tour's _going to be interesting," Allen nodded, looking back at him.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot! Remember the D. Gray-Man label lookalike contest?" Rinali said.

They both nodded.

"Well, turns out that there are only two winners because one looks _exactly _like you, Allen, and the other looks _exactly _like Kanda. I'm talking identical here, apart from hair colour. The Allen lookalike's Andy, and the Kanda lookalike's Yuukan. They'll be following us on the tour."

"Oh, okay," Allen said, blinking. "Er… just for the record, how old are they?"

"They're eleven, both of them. Nearing twelve soon," Rinali said. She lowered her voice as if somebody else would be listening. "Here's the weird thing, their birthdays are the same and they're both orphans from the same orphanage. Freaky, huh? It's like a weird sort of karma."

"Yeah…linking you and Yuu-chan, Allen!" Lavi smirked.

"Shut up! That doesn't make sense!" Allen snapped.

"Guys, c'mon, don't fight. We'll have to go pack for the tour," Rinali reminded, standing up. The other two did the same and grinned at each other.

"Yosh! Packing time!"

* * *

**Syaoran: **Whaddaya think? Okay? I kind of like how this story might turn out, hii! Oh God, get off me, Jasdero, before _I _morph into your real twin.

**Debitto: **No way! Get off her, Jasdero!


	2. The Noahs

**Syaoran: **HEYA PEOPLE. KILL ME IF YOU MUST FOR THE LATE UPDATE, BUT WELL, I HAD MY REASONS :D ANYWAY, THANK YOU PEOPLE SO MUCH, 14 REVIEWS FOR ONE CRAPPY CHAPTER, YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON I EVEN UPDATE IN THE FIRST PLACE! x3

**Debitto: **-mutters- _Cadela louco._

**Syaoran: **-to Tyki- Will you quit teaching the twins Portuguese? Damn you. And what did he say?

**Jasdero: **He called you a crazy bitch, hii!

**Debitto: **Will you shut up? Traitor! -hits-

**Jasdero: **Ow! Syaoran, Debitto hit me!

**Syaoran: **-orders Jamie the wolf onto Debitto just 'cuz I love Jasdero as much as Debitto & don't like the other brat to bully him-

**Debitto: **Hey hey! I don't _like _your pathetic dog! Get him offa me! -scuffles-

**Tyki: **-sighs- Syaoran doesn't own D. Gray-Man.

* * *

**T h r e e . ( A n d . T w o ) ' s . A . C r o w d .**

**C h a p t e r . T w o – N o a h .**

Rhode Camelot doesn't usually sleep in, being one who prided herself on being an early bird. But after packing her ass off the night before—not only for herself but for her pain-in-the-ass teenage roommates who called themselves Jasdebi—no wonder she found herself shuffling into the kitchen at noon after a quick shower, wearing a white T-shirt and black shorts (she upkept her monochrome Gothic image even at home). She was lucky Tyki Mikk, her other roommate who was, very thankfully, a mature adult, was still there, sipping his coffee and just blanking like he always loved to do. He glanced over as she came in, yawning.

"Finally decided to grace the living with your presence, eh?" Tyki smirked a little lazily. The day was pretty hot and it affected the atmosphere of the apartment as well. Rhode pulled a face, yanking the refrigerator door open.

"You don't know how troublesome the twins are!" she grouched, reaching into the cooling fridge and retrieving a bottle of milk. "I mean, I can expect them to have a bit of problem packing when they were, say, thirteen or so. But they're _nineteen _now. 1-9. Twenty next year, real adults, no longer teens. And they can't even get themselves organized!"

"I don't know? Believe me, irmã, I know a lot better than you. After all, _I _was the one who had to deal with them every other time," Tyki reminded, finishing the last of his coffee. "Except of course, when Rinali was still with us."

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Rhode's sleepy face darken slightly. But it was only for a split second before her expression cleared into one of indifference. She shrugged and took a swig of her milk.

"Rinali's an angel. She can deal with anything and anyone," she grumbled. "But me, angel? Hah! I think I gave those two a couple of bruises last night with your drumsticks… wait, did I pick them up?"

"No you didn't. I found one under the coffee table and the other behind the couch," Tyki said dismissively, and Rhode giggled.

"Whoops. Might've thrown them a bit off from where I was supposed to. Sorry." She looked around. "Where are those brats anyway?"

"They went to pick up their new guitars," the drummer replied, putting the mug in the sink. "Funny thing, eh? They can't even behave maturely and yet they can get their motorbike licenses with flying colours. I can never understand what goes on in their heads."

"So what? You can ride a 'bike too," Rhode shrugged again, then smirked. "Besides, who's complaining about them being able to drive motorbikes legally if you can hitch rides off 'em?"

A door slammed. "We're _baack!_"

"See? They've been gone just half an hour and by the sound of them they're not hurt or whatever," Tyki said, walking out of the kitchen. "Why can't they be as expert in their everyday life?"

"We heard that, stupid Tyki," Debitto sneered, cradling a guitar case lovingly in his arms, though not as lovingly as his blonde twin, who was gingerly walking into the apartment while caressing his own case like it was his newborn child. "And so what if we ain't as good at other stuff? Not any of your business!"

"It _is _my business, and Rhode's too, because we have to deal with your messes after you're done with them," the older man retorted, shaking his head. "Never mind. How many speeding tickets did you rack up this time?"

"Why would I get speeding tickets?" the dark-haired teenager demanded indignantly, but at the glare from Tyki he shiftily mumbled, "Okay, okay, I got two, you don't have to look like that."

Rhode, who just came out of the kitchen, tch'd. "Debitto, when are you going to realize that if you keep getting speeding tickets you'll earn The Noahs a bad name?" she said in exasperation. "We ain't the kind of jailbird rockstars who do pot and all that shit."

Debitto tossed his head, sending his spiky black hair flying. "Have no fear, the fans _love _me," he smirked. "My makeup's not failing me anytime soon, hehe!"

"Any moment and you'll start kissing your own reflection next," the vocalist/bassist muttered, but Debitto just flipped her the bird and followed Jasdero.

Jasdero had finally made his way to the sofa, where he lay his guitar case down on it in a reverential manner before unlocking it. "Hii! Check out my new guit!" he hooted proudly.

"Mine too! We got the same!" Debitto added, unlocking his.

Rhode and Tyki walked to the sofa and took a look into the cases, reeling back almost immediately. "My eyes!" Rhode squealed, shielding her precious orbs.

The twins ever so carefully lifted their guitars up by the neck, both of their faces radiant with childish delight. The bodies of both guitars were blindingly gold, like trumpets, but even more dazzling to look at. The fretboards were made of rosewood, and at every fret there was an intricate diamond pattern down it. On both guitars there was a decal of a revolver at the side.

"Shiny~" Jasdero sighed, wrapping his arms around the fretboard like a lover. Debitto grinned, running his fingers over his guitar's decal design.

"Careful not to get any dirty finger marks, Jasdero," he said. "These things costed us a bomb, I can't pay for those speeding tickets now, what the hell…"

"You're kidding, right?" Tyki immediately protested. "Debitto!"

"Kidding! Seriously!" The black-haired teenager held up his hands innocently. "Man, can't a guy use figure of speech anymore around here?"

"Not when it comes from you guys; we can't trust you," Rhode shook her head.

"You don't trust us, irmã?" Jasdero gasped, his heavily-made-up eyes looking like they were brimming with tears.

"Oh, all right, don't look at me like that!"

Rhode pouted in annoyance as the twins both smirked at each other and high-fived. Those two could get away with anything if _Jasdero_ blasted his 'innocence' full force. If Debitto ever looked innocent, you know you had to run for the hills without a second to waste.

Tyki looked idly at the guitars. "D. Gray-Man label tour, eh?"

The twins glanced up and Rhode just raised an eyebrow. "Why bring it up like that?"

The other man just shrugged. "No particular reason." His eyes shifted to Jasdebi. "Hey, boys. Do you know what band Rinali's in now?"

"Yeah," Debitto said, plucking a few strings on his guitar. "Black Order, I think. Why?"

Tyki didn't respond, but even in the silence the other three looked up, realization smacking them in the faces like rolled-up newspaper.

_Isn't Black Order signed under D. Gray-Man?_

Instantly the twins shot glances at Rhode and dropped their gazes when she looked back at them pointedly before a slow little smirk spread over her lips.

"Wouldn't you guys just _love _to see Rinali again," she said in a sing-song voice, walking towards the kitchen again and disappearing into it.

The twins both tilted their heads to make sure she was really gone and then looked up at Tyki with the same petrified faces.

"Tyki! Why did you bring that up, hii?" Jasdero hissed, looking positively scared to death, hugging his guitar even tighter to his skinny frame.

"Why do you _love _to keep reminding her of the past?" Debitto added darkly. "Let her let it go, Tyki, or she'll flare up and because we've never said a word she'll take it all out on you."

Tyki shrugged. "Now I wouldn't mind that, really—"

"Masochist!"

"—but hey. Even you two dimwits know. She can't let go of _her _even without me reminding her," the drummer finished, ignoring the interruption.

The twins were about to protest against the insult Tyki threw at them but hearing the rest of his sentence they paused, thinking, then subsided, looking at each other as they pulled their faces. "Keh, girls are so sappy with their angsty romances…"

Tyki couldn't help snorting in laughter at the statement. Same old Jasdebi.

**x x x**

In the kitchen with a can of beer, Rhode was sitting on the counter, knocking it back in quick gulps. Sometimes it helped, really, because she could hold her alcohol very well but it still affected her somewhat, made her high, made her forget—

Damn. Was it gone already?

Rhode scowled at the empty can. Stupid shit alcohol. She wasn't even _close _to forgetting this time. And the beer wasn't even hers, it was Tyki's.

'_Ah well. He prefers red wine anyway. Can't let beer go to waste._'

She walked over to the refrigerator and at the same time tossed the can into the bin with stunning accuracy, grinning in triumph before pulling out another can and cracking it open.

As she was downing it, she could hear the twins and Tyki talking from outside. '_They really don't know the meaning of _keep it down_, idiots._'

"—but hey. Even you two dimwits know. She can't let go of _her _even without me reminding her."

Rhode spewed out whatever amount of beer she had in her mouth.

WHAT?

She had a very pleasant mental image of locating the candles she loved to collect (always the very pointy, sharp-ended kind, those were the candles she loved) and just throwing them randomly at Tyki's stupid head. And maybe a few down at his family jewels.

No wait, bad idea, Tyki loved pain. He was just that kind of guy. What the fuck.

Rhode looked towards the direction of the door, scowling even harder. What did Tyki mean by that? She _could _let go, she _could _forget, she _could _stop being such a goddamn coward and make peace with her and watch her smile and feel her lips against hers and have her in her arms again…

For a moment she was stunned by the thoughts. Then she smiled, her shoulders slumping slightly. Well. It was true, what he told the twins. The guy was more perceptive than Rhode had given him credit for.

"D. Gray-Man label tour," she said aloud.

'_It's going to be so. Much. Fun._'

* * *

**Syaoran: **LOL, IT'S SO SHORT. But it was supposed to be short even if I didn't update this late, because it's supposed to be a filler for The Noahs' background :D

**Rhode: **Are you, like, seriously more straight than bi? Because you seem to be diggin' the shoujo ai a lot.

**Syaoran: **God, shut up, will you? MY HORMONES NEED CALMING DOWN, DANGIT.


End file.
